Simplify the following expression: ${13+3(2q-9)}$
Distribute the ${3}$ into the parentheses: $ 13 + {3(}\gray{2q-9}{)} $ $ 13 + {6q-27} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ 6q + {13 - 27}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ 6q {-14}$ The simplified expression is $6q-14$